Attente
by Ilunae
Summary: Toujours pas de nouvelle. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté dans cette salle à attendre.


Bonjour,

Voici une autre fic.

* * *

Toujours pas de nouvelle. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté dans cette salle à attendre. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité. Pourquoi personne ne venait lui donner de nouvelle de Kacchan ? Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à le sauver ?

Izuku ne voulait pas penser à cette éventualité. Kacchan devait s'en sortir. Il allait s'en sortir. Après tout, il était son image de la victoire. Izuku avait besoin de lui pour avancer. Il avait besoin de lui pour être le meilleur héro.

Il avait des flashs de ce qu'il s'était passé lors de leur première année à Yuei quand il avait été en camp d'entraînement dans la forêt. Le soir où Kacchan avait été enlevé, il avait vraiment cru l'avoir perdu pour toujours. Il avait vu son ami se faire enlever sous yeux et, il n'avait rien pu faire pour empêcher cela.

Encore une fois, il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider Kacchan. Il était un héro pourtant. Izuku faisait partie des meilleurs héros du pays et, il ne pouvait rien faire pour celui qu'il aimait. Il était complètement impuissant en ce moment.

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

"Ne t'en fais pas, Deku-kun !" lui dit Uraraka avec un petit sourire. "Je suis sûre que Bakugou-kun va s'en sortir !"

Izuku tenta de lui rendre son sourire mais, n'y arriva pas. Il aurait voulu la croire mais, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser au pire. Et si les médecins n'arrivaient pas à sauver Kacchan ? Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer la vie sans lui. Il voulait même pas se l'imaginer.

"Je l'espère, Uraraka-san !"

Puis les deux amis retombèrent dans le silence. Un peu plus tard, Kirishima vint les voir avec sa compagne Ashido.

"Alors ? Vous avez des nouvelles ?" demanda la jeune femme.

"Pas encore !" répondit Uraraka pendant qu'Izuku se contentait de regarder le sol.

"T'en fais pas, Midoriya !" lui dit Kirishima. "Mon pote va s'en sortir ! Il a la peau dur !"

"Merci, Kirishima-kun !"

Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir être aussi sûr que son ami. Izuku savait très bien que Kacchan était très fort mais, il n'en restait pas moins un humain. Il n'était pas invulnérable. Il pouvait se blesser très gravement. Qu'est-ce qu'Izuku allait faire s'il ne s'en sortait pas ?

"Midoriya-kun, je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu !" fit Iida en arrivant dans la salle d'attente.

"Iida-kun ! Tu n'étais pas obligé de venir !"

Izuku savait que son ami avait beaucoup de travail. Tout comme les autres héros.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Midoriya-kun ? Je suis ton ami ! Bien sûr que je devais venir !"

Izuku eut un faible sourire. Il avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir un ami comme Iida.

"Merci, Iida-kun ! Ça me fait plaisir que tu sois là !"

"Il n'y a pas de quoi ! Est-ce que tu vas rester ici pour ce soir ?"

Izuku soupira. Il n'avait pas l'intention de partir tant qu'il ne saurait pas comment allait Kacchan. Il resterait sans doute ensuite, tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas vu.

"Je pense, oui !"

"Je pensais donc passer chez toi si tu es d'accord !" lui dit son ami. "Il faut quelqu'un pour s'occuper de vos animaux ! Aussi je pourrais te ramener des affaires !"

En effet, Izuku n'avait pas pensé à leurs animaux. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser toute une journée sans avoir à manger. Il allait donc devoir rentrer chez lui pour s'occuper d'eux.

"C'est gentil mais, je peux y aller !"

"Mais non, Deku-kun !" intervint Uraraka. "Tu dois rester ici pour Bakugou-kun !"

"Oui, je peux passer chez toi ! Ce ne sera pas la première fois que je m'occupe de vos animaux !" lui dit Iida pour le rassurer.

Izuku n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'accepter de donner les clés de leur appartement à son ami. Il n'avait pas envie de déranger son ami mais, ce dernier avait tellement insisté qu'il avait fini par céder. En plus de cela, les autres s'étaient aussi ligués contre lui.

"Bien ! A plus tard, Midoriya-kun !" Iida quitta la salle d'attente.

Izuku avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir des amis pareils. Ceux qui n'avaient pas pu venir à l'hôpital lui avaient envoyés des textos. La plupart lui demandaient des nouvelles de Kacchan ou lui envoyaient des messages pour le soutenir. Cela lui faisait chaud au cœur de lire leurs messages.

Il essayait de leur répondre du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il avait promis à tout le monde de leur donner des nouvelles de Kacchan quand il en aurait.

Il dut attendre encore un moment avant de voir un médecin entrer dans la salle d'attente. Izuku leva la tête vers lui. Il avait toujours peur d'entendre une mauvaise nouvelle.

"Vous êtes bien ici pour Monsieur Bakugou ?"

"Oui ! Comment il va ?"

"Bien ! Tout s'est bien passé !"

Izuku poussa un soupir de soulagement. Kacchan allait bien. C'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui.

"Est-ce qu'on peut le voir ?"

Izuku se sentirait mieux après avoir vu Kacchan. Une fois qu'il aurait vu que son compagnon allait bien.

"Oui, bien sûr ! Il est réveillé !"

Le médecin leur donna le numéro de la chambre où se trouvait Kacchan. Ils étaient dans le couloir quand ils entendirent une voix se plaindre. Izuku n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître celle de Kacchan.

"Bon, s'il râle c'est qu'il va bien !" plaisanta Kirishima.

Ils trouvèrent facilement la chambre de Kacchan et y entrèrent.

"Ah ! Deku !" fit son compagnon en le voyant. "Va falloir que tu dises à ces idiots que je vais très bien !"

Izuku pouffa de rire. En effet, Kacchan allait très bien. Il allait quand même rester à l'hôpital pour le surveiller.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
